


Tattoo

by gillywulf



Series: Republic Tribe [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillywulf/pseuds/gillywulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra likes having reminders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> 1st song - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3n-9Rsn52Qk  
> 2nd song - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sDhoDYBGX18

"Am I more than you bargained for yet?" the entirety of Republic Tribe sang loudly as they played in their practice space. Even the ever stoic Mako and the I'm-above-everything-fun Tahno got into it. Korra wasn't even singing into her mic, leaving Bolin to be the loudest out of sheer force of will. Collectively, it was probably the band's favorite song so sometimes they would pause in the middle of practice to let loose and enjoy the fact that they could play instruments with their best friends. Asami watched them from over the top over her laptop, amused. Opal chimed in ecstatically from beside her on the sofa.

Asami's music experience was so vastly different from theirs and it was instances like this that highlighted it. They did music because it was fun and they were good at it. Asami participated in the industry because that was what her father had left for her when he retired. It was only since meeting the band that she actually started to have any fun with it. The interest of course led to people actually asking her questions about music that she didn't exactly know how to answer. She had been staring blankly at the sheet music on the screen for the past hour, growing more and more frustrated. The song came to an end with loud crashing and screaming. In the adrenaline of the music, Korra tackled Mako to the ground earning laughs and a shout of surprise.  
  
"Okay, break time" he groaned as she pulled him back to his feet. Korra laughed and dropped heavily onto the sofa beside Asami.  
  
"Whatcha working on?" she asked, leaning over. The lawyer angled the screen towards her.  
  
"Would you be able to play this? I have no idea what I'm looking at" she admitted. Korra's blue eyes widened at the mess of notes and staff lines.  
  
"Nope, sorry, neither do I"  
  
"But you're a professional musician, shouldn't you know about this stuff?" The singer shook her head.  
  
"Most of the people we play with are self taught and learn by ear. I mean, some labels give their bands some theory lessons, but I guarantee you no one uses them too much"  
  
"So none of you can read music?"  
  
"Well Mako can a bit, but that's only because he wanted to look smarter than he is" she whispered conspiratorially. Mako whipped his head around from the other side of the room.  
  
"I heard that" he grumbled, offended. Asami smiled but closed her laptop with a sigh.  
  
"Guess I'm not going to figure that out, then" Korra threw her arm over her shoulders and pulled her in for a half hug. Asami picked up her free hand to play with her fingers as she became lost in thought. "A lot of the people you guys play with also have a bunch of tattoos, how come you guys don't?" she asked curiously. Bolin swallowed the last of his water bottle and threw it into a corner where other empty bottles had begun piling up.  
  
"How do _you_ know she doesn't? She could just have it somewhere- oh, never mind. I forgot" He hid his face in his hands out of embarrassment and Opal doubled over laughing.  
  
"This is why I love you" she snorted. Next to Asami, Korra shifted slightly to better hold her.  
  
"I just haven't gotten around to it, but I actually planned on getting one after practice today. Do you want to come with?" she offered. Asami perked up, excited.  
  
"What's it going to be?" Korra shrugged.  
  
"Just a thing from home. You've seen it on a few of my shirts, that alternating blue and white triangle pattern" she explained and shrugged again. "Nothing exciting. It should be healed enough for our Suyin appearance" The band had been looking forward to their first TV appearance since they got the official word it was happening. Bolin had nearly broken down in tears.  
  
"I won't be able to see it until everyone else does. I'm going to have to fly out tonight for a few days" Asami lamented. Korra scowled and held her closer.  
  
"I know, stop reminding me" she mumbled into the lawyer's hair.  
  
"It won't be too long"  
  
"That doesn't make it any better"  
  
"Oi lovebirds, back to practice" Tahno teased as he pulled his shirt off. Korra groaned.  
  
"Why can you never keep it on?!"  
  
\---  
  
Asami sighed in her guest office two days later. The entire day had been filled with meetings that served more to get on her nerves than actually get anything done. Irritatingly enough, the day before had been much the same, causing her to be so tired that she was already asleep by the time Republic Tribe was on TV. She flipped open her laptop and went to YouTube, searching for the performance. She opened the first link and sat back in her chair to watch. Suyin's face lit up the screen as she held out a copy of 'Avatar'.  
  
"Our band tonight is currently topping the charts in half the countries in the world. Here's Republic Tribe with their single 'If These Sheets Were States'!" The camera panned over to a full body view of Korra who immediately began singing. Asami spotted the still fresh tattoo on her arm, wrapping around the bicep. She did indeed remember the pattern from a few of her shirts as well as the collar Korra kept from her dog who had died years before.

She watched the performance happily. It was interesting to see Mako so physical. It wasn't as if he was always stiff on stage, but he was really going for it. She giggled as the song came to the bridge. Korra moved away from the microphone and lifted her hands above her head, trying to get the studio audience to clap along with her. Asami noticed a small interruption of the pattern encircling her arm. On her inner arm, against the bottom band, now upside down, was a red half gear. Her heart stopped. She knew full well what that symbolized. She jabbed roughly at her laptop to pause the video and dug her phone out of her pocket. She scrolled through her contacts until she found her girlfriend's name and dialed. On the second ring, she picked up.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Tell me I was seeing things"  
  
"...you were seeing things?"  
  
"Did you, or did you not put the logo I drew as an eleven year old for my father's new record company on your arm?"  
  
"Oh, no I definitely did do that" Asami pinched the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I love you and I don't plan on losing you anytime soon, so don't use that 'what if we break up' argument because we won't. It's there because at this point you are as much a part of me as my family is, so I want a piece of you with me always and this is the piece I chose. Does that really offend you?" Korra explained, her voice thick with emotion. Asami blinked back tears.  
  
"I love you" She heard the singer chuckle softly.  
  
"I love you too. And now I can't really forget it"


End file.
